


Too Cool for Us

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Multi, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: First date Jaspidwen!





	Too Cool for Us

“How do I look?” asked Jasper, genuine anxiety laced in his voice.

David turned from the mirror, half of his face still covered in shaving cream. “Fine, sweetie. Since when have you cared.”

Jasper sighed. “An indie rock show, David. She’s taking us to one of the coolest places on Earth. This isn’t some movie or arcade date. This is the fucking shit.”

David hummed. “I think you’re overreacting. I don’t care how I look.”

Jasper groaned. “Davey, your not a walking Jackson Pollock. You’re like one of those super chill Tumblr aesthetic drawings of like a bottle of Jack Daniel’s and a fern. You were born hipster.”

David chuckled. “I like modern art.”

That almost made Jasper smile. “I’m a disaster.”

David walked over to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss, smearing shaving cream on Jasper’s cheek. “ You’re my disaster, dear.”

This time, Jasper smiled.

…

Pulling up to the small apartment complex, Jasper bit his lip. David eagerly got out of the truck to greet his girlfriend and fuck it all to hell.

Gwen wore a huge flannel, green and yellow, with a Nirvana t-shirt that had been torn to shit. She wore skinny jeans and combat boots. He pictures himself. The edgiest thing he was wearing was his faded black hoodie. He wore converse, which would normally give him points if they weren’t the bright yellow ones he loved so much. He internally slammed his head repeatedly against the steering wheel.

David helped Gwen into the truck, letting her in the middle of the seat.

Jasper smiled when she greeted him. If she was embarrassed by his appearance, she didn’t say anything. In fact as they started to drive off, Gwen looked and down and stared at his shoes. “Those are actually the greatest things I’ve ever seen.”

Jasper laughed, thoroughly relieved. So relieved that he quipped at David, “My shoes beat your dick. That’s kinda sad.”

Gwen let out a boisterous laugh, something Jasper hadn’t quite expected. David had been the only one to laugh at his jokes for years, but apparently there were officially two people in the world that could appreciate his sense of humor.

Cool.

They stopped at the nearest gas station, allowing Jasper to fill the truck and Gwen to pick up a pack of menthols. David followed her in to get drinks, and Jasper could hear him chastize from the entrance, “You know those things will kill you, right?”, to which Gwen shrugged. Jasper had been the idiot who’d taken a giant ass puff of one and almost died. Davey wouldn’t be caught dead with one. Again, Gwen proved her socially outcast superiority.

Cool.

When they were on the road again, she pulled a large bag out of her pocket, and all Jasper had to do was smell, and he knew exactly what it was. It sometimes eluded him that they were lucky enough to live in Colorado. He remembered being a scared sixteen year old, hoping to God that the cop that had pulled him over didn’t smell the odor wafting from him console. But, he remembered, this wasn’t West Virginia.

He had to admit, the sheer amount she had brought with her made him raise his eyebrows. It had to be sixty dollars worth.

“While I wholeheartedly appreciate the gesture, there’s no way we’re smoking all of that.”

Gwen laughed. “No, dummy. This is how we get back stage.”

“Backstage?” echoed David in a curious tone, “I didn’t realize that was the plan.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Gwen shrugged, “But you’ve never partied until you’ve partied with real indie rockers straight out of the garage scene. It get fucking crazy.”

“How crazy?” aked David in a concerned tone.

Jasper didn’t share his concern in the least. All of the shit he’d never gotten to experience, too busy building a life with the man he loved without a college degree, Gwen had experienced. She wanted them to experience it with her.

“Oh,” said Gwen, “just enough to get us super stoned and happy, then I’ll take you to my favorite pizza place. We’ll spend a few hours listening to the tracks that they haven’t released yet, listen to some crazy stories. It won’t be too bad.”

David hummed, but this time in acceptance. Jasper felt relief spread throughout his body. Gwen sat back and leaned against David’s shoulder, quietly humming, enjoying the peace. Finally, Jasper could focus on the directions. He was pretty sure they were lost.

After a two hour detour, thank Christ they left early, they pulled into the parking lot, and Jasper rolled a joint from Gwen’s bag. They small talked as they burned it down, excitement beginning to stir in the two guys, who’d never felt so edgy in their lives. Gwen calmly smiled, like she was going home.

Cool.

As they walked into the venue, a rented out warehouse surrounded by busses, vans, and trailers, Jasper and Gwen held David’s hands. Gwen led the way, Jasper trailing in the back. He whispered to the redhead, “She’s too cool for us, Davey.”

David nodded and gulped as he saw the sea of degenerates clogging the building through the doors.

It was the single greatest night of Jasper’s life. Never had he heard such musical talent. He prided himself in his enjoyment of certain odd tastes, like Chad Vangaalen, but this was some of the most original and far out creativity he’d ever witnessed.

He watched Gwen, stoned as he was, carry on philosophical discussions, debating the meaning of life and the energy of the universe. He paled in the intelligence of this quick-witted girl.

And David shone like the sun himself. Laughing, absorbing into the sound of th music and discussion, attracting Jasper to him like a moth. His eyes were so genuinely happy, that Jasper couldn’t look away.

He was falling in love all over again and for the first time.

They never made it back stage, but they settled for the after party forming in the parking lot.

After an hour, Gwen giddily led the boys down five blocks of city lights. The scent of pizza and the promise of a cheap bar led them forward.

Who knew you could find Chicago deep dish in Denver?

They never made it to the bar, either. Instead pooling their funds together for a room with a single bed.

They proceeded to roll two more joints, and passed out in an emotional pile on top of the old linen sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on tumblr!


End file.
